Vestido Azul
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Yamato no quiere estar solo. Pero Jun, no es un objeto sin sentimientos. Y una mujer lastimada, es capaz de cualquier cosa... REVIEWS! Atencion. contiene Yaminisu


Disclaimer: los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la Toei. Tampoco me pertenecen la letra ni la música de "Vestido azul" cancion que es propiedad de "La oreja de Van Gogh" y forma parte de "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida". Estoy usando ambas cosas con únicos fines recreativos, y no lucrativos.
    
    Kosuke Nakajima y Jiminisu Kamiya son producto de la gran imaginación de Hikari Takaishi Y., escritora de esta pagina. Solo los tomo prestados ^^.  
    
    ****
    
    **Vestido azul**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    - Yama… por favor, dilo, solo dilo.- los ojos chocolate eran suplicantes.
    
    El rubio rompió el contacto no sin algo de desagrado.
    
    - ¡No me toques!- sus ojos azules eran fríos, cortantes.
    
    - No opinabas eso unas horas atrás, ¿qué sucedió?- la muchacha no sollozaba, pero lágrimas silenciosas dibujaban extraños surcos en sus mejillas morenas.
    
    _"¿Qué sucedió?"_ Si Yamato fuera capaz de explicarlo, el problema no sería tan grave. Todo tendría solución. Pero de pronto, los cabellos que al había considerado espesos y castaños, se volvieron cortos y levemente rojizos. Y los ojos… los ojos seguían siendo chocolates, pero habían perdido amplitud y ese brillo tan mágico… 
    
    Se despeinó el rubio cabello con una mano, en un gesto que era muy característico de su hermano Takeru.
    
    - Te ves preciosos preocupado- sentenció la joven, aparentemente más tranquila. Se acercó para besarlo y el cabello rojizo acarició la pálida mejilla.    
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    Ishida le evitó los labios. Sin embargo, la muchacha no se mostró desanimada por esta clara muestra de desprecio.
    
    Se levantó y acomodó los breteles de seda azul sobre los hombros anteriormente desnudos. La tela le producía una extraña fascinación cuando, al caminar, rozaba contra sus piernas. Tomo una de las copas vacías que había sobre el suelo de mosaico y la llenó hasta el borde de un fuerte vino tinto, cuya botella a medio llenar se hallaba sobre la mesa de acebo.
    
    Quiso tentar con ella al rubio, pero él no le hizo caso. Solo observaba el cielorraso con una desesperante impasibilidad.
    
    Las manos de Jun comenzaron a temblar y los ojos castaños volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, como momentos atrás. Solo cuando escuchó el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo, Yamato se dio vuelta. 
    
    El líquido rojizo se comenzaba a desplazar y llegaba hasta los pies del rubio, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Siguiendo con los ojos claros el recorrido, se topo con un grupo de cristales que evidentemente momentos antes habían formado parte de una copa. Una crispada mano morena los sujetaba con ira. La sangre comenzaba manchar de rojo los femeninos dedos.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **hubiera bastado, mi amor.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    -No….- la voz de la muchacha era temblorosa. Tenía la cabeza gacha, a si que Yamato no podía verle la cara. De todas maneras, seguramente se habría asustado de lo que podría haber llegado a encontrase.
    
    - ¿No te alcanza con todo el daño que ya me has hecho?- la chica Motomiya levantó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto los brillantes ojos chocolate. Un sentimiento nuevo podía presentirse en ellos. ¿Odio, tal vez?
    
    No, no podía serlo. Ella amaba demasiado a Yamato como para odiarlo de un momento a otro. 
    
    Comenzó a tirar los cristales por todos los rincones de la habitación, buscando la atención de Yamato, hasta que el se vio obligado a mirarla a los ojos para que dejara de hacerlo. Un trozo de cristal había pasado peligrosamente cerca de su hombro. Pero al encontrarse con los ojos color cielo, fríos como el hielo, los ojos café se suavizaron.
    
    Se acercó a Ishida, gateando. No le importaba que sus rodillas terminaran igual de sangrantes que los dedos de su mano derecha. No le importaba que el licor manchara la fina seda de su vestido azul.
    
    Se acomodó de tal manera que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de las rodillas del joven.
    
    - ¿Por qué no me besas?- preguntó- ¿Cómo lo hiciste hoy en la playa? 
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    - Jun…- el rubio trató de que su voz fuera lo menos agresiva posible. No quería provocarla. Podía ser peligrosa, y él ya lo había comprobado.
    
    Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron de felicidad de solo escuchar su nombre de boca de Yamato, y un destello de cordura brilló en ellos por un segundo, pero se desvaneció tan de repente que Ishida tuvo que obligarse a creer que había sido solo una ilusión. Se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó por los hombros, para que ninguna reacción de ella lo tomara por sorpresa. La miró a los ojos, suspiró y dijo:
    
    - Fue todo ilusorio, Jun…- se detuvo. Era muy duro lo que iba a decirle. Pero debía hacerlo. En algún momento, debía enfrentarse a su ira por haberla engañado.- Yo no te quiero. Nunca lo hice… y nunca lo haré.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    Ella temblaba, perdida en el abrazo. No escuchaba las palabras de Yamato, y tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, pues sabía perfectamente que era lo que él le estaba diciendo. Desmentiría sus sentimientos, los que un rato atrás había afirmado con tanto fervor. ¿Por qué se había dejado seducir como una niñita tonta?
    
    (Flash Back Modem)
    
    - Hermoso día para disfrutar de la playa, ¿verdad amor?- Taichi se desperezó, mientras con una mano acariciaba la corta cabellera pelirroja. Sora solo asintió con la cabeza.
    
    - No comas pan delante de los pobres, Taichi- había sentenciado Yamato, cómodamente acostado cerca de la pareja. El moreno no le hizo caso y siguió perdido en los labios de Takenouchi.
    
    Ishida resoplo enfadado. Había demasiado amor en el ambiente. Mirase donde mirase, veía una pareja muy enamorada. Mimi enterrando a Koushiro, que se había quedado plácidamente dormido sobre la arena, mientras reía a carcajada viva. Ken, esparciendo bronceador por toda la espalda de Miyako. Hikari y Takeru, chapoteando como chiquillos en la orilla del mar. Y Sora y Taichi, disfrutando a pleno de su aniversario.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **Con el vestido azul que un día conociste**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    Pero no eran ellos quienes más molestaban a Yamato, no. Quienes más lo irritaban eran una joven de larga y espesa cabellera castaño oscuro y un joven que se empeñaba en cuidarla como si ella fuera de porcelana.
    
    - Basta, Kosuke. No molestes, ya te dije que estoy bien.
    
    - Pero Jiminisu…
    
    - Pero nada. He dicho basta.
    
    Ella se tumbó sobre la arena, disfrutando de las cálidas caricias del sol, mientras él la observaba como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo.
    
    _"Como si pudieras pensar que es otra cosa" _ Este sentimiento sacudió tan fuertemente a Yamato que él ni siquiera pensó en reprimirlo. Si, la quería. No podía seguir mintiéndose a si mismo. Y se retorcía de celos al saber que ella estaba en brazos de otro. Que besaba los labios de otro. Que era a otro a quien le decía "Te quiero"…
    
    Una aparición interrumpió el hilo de los desordenados pensamientos de Ishida. No era más que una muchacha de desordenados cabellos rojizos, descalza y vestida de azul, que caminaba por la casi desierta playa, pero Yamato la reconoció al instante. ¿Como no hacerlo, si ella lo había perseguido durante casi seis años de su vida estudiantil?
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    En cualquier otro momento, hubiera sentido un escalofrío y un espasmo de horror al cruzarse con ella, pero no en estas circunstancias. _No quería_, no podía estar solo.
    
    - ¡Jun!- la llamó vivamente por su nombre de pila, esperando que ella lo reconociese. La muchacha se volteó, asombrada y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para convencerse de que no estaba soñando.
    
    Allí, corriendo hacia ella y llamándola por su nombre, se encontraba el hombre que aún le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Corría rápidamente, alborotando sus rubios cabellos y encendiendo una viva luz en los ojos color cielo. Pero para ella, nunca antes había estado más hermoso.
    
    Mientras conversaba plácidamente con la mayor Motomiya, Yamato no percibió que un par de ojos chocolate controlaban con lujo de detalles todas sus movimientos. No percibió que ella estaba pendiente de todo lo que él hiciera.
    
    - Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado?.
    
    - Aquí, tomándome unas vacaciones luego de una agotadora gira con los "Teenagers Wolves".
    
    - ¿De en serio? No creí que aún siguieras con ese grupo.    
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    _Anochecía. _El sol se ponía por el oeste otorgándole a la tranquila playa encantadores matices de rosa y anaranjado. Lástima que solamente una pareja estuviera allí para apreciarlos, y que solamente uno de ellos estuviera consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.
    
    Hacía rato que Yamato había dejado de sentir la presión que ejercía el peso de la cabeza de Jun sobre su hombro. La temperatura estaba bajando y él solamente estaba cubierto por una delgada camisa blanca, pero no tenía frío. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, olvidado totalmente del mundo exterior.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    - ¿Qué te sucede, amor?- preguntó ella, preocupada.
    
    _Amor_. Esta palabra le parecía vana y vacía estando con ella y cada vez que Jun la pronunciaba, sentía como si le estuviera clavando lentamente una daga en el pecho.
    
    - Nada. No me sucede nada.
    
    El rubio le evitó la mirada. Luego, sin previo aviso, alejó la femenina cabeza de su hombro, se levantó y sacudió la arena que había invadido sus pantalones negros.
    
    - Es tarde.- fue su única explicación, antes de hacer ademán de marcharse.
    
    - ¡ No te vayas! 
    
    Yamato se encogió de hombros.
    
    - Pues entonces ven conmigo…
    
    (Fin Flash Back Modem)
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    - ¿Por qué Yamato? Dime porque- la voz de Jun seguía suplicando explicaciones mientras el rubio se calzaba.
    
    Al ver que nada conmovía a su acompañante, la mayor Motomiya perdió la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se aferró al pantalón de Yamato para evitar que este se marchara.
    
    Yamato la desprendió con un gesto molesto, como si ella fuera algo repugnante que lo perseguía. Pero luego recordó que si ella estaba allí era porque él le había dado alguna clase de esperanza y le había hecho creer que le correspondía de alguna forma. Por un momento, el rubio se sintió algo culpable. Pero luego de acariciar con delicadeza la rojiza cabellera, sintió que de alguna manera sus culpas habían sido expiadas, y se marchó sin mas miramientos para con la joven.
    
    Los ojos castaños de Jun enloquecieron. Junto con Yamato, se había marchado toda su cordura. Mezcla de dolor y de desesperación. Lo cierto era que necesitaba algo que la aliviara.
    
    Recorrió con su mirada la fría y pequeña habitación y descubrió de repente que tenía miedo. Miedo de estar sola en un lugar que no conocía. Miedo a quedarse allí para siempre. Quien hubiera pensado un poco lógicamente, le hubiera dicho que Yamato la haría marcharse cuando estuviera un poco más tranquilo. Pero Jun no podía pensar. Solo podía buscar una cura para dejar de sufrir.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    _La copa. _Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Motomiya se había vuelto gravemente sicótica al pensar en eso en esta situación, pero no era así, y en realidad la chica había pensado más inteligentemente que muchas personas cuerdas.
    
    Se acercó, aún gateando, a la parte de la cama donde habían quedado los restos de la copa que ella había roto momentos atrás. Tomó un cristal de forma irregular con dedos temblorosos y lo observó de manera curiosa, casi infantil, como si nunca antes hubiera visto uno.
    
    Unos instantes después, su cerebro adormecido volvió a funcionar. Como una luz, una idea le vino a la cabeza, y Jun comenzó a considerar algo que antes ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar. Sucesivamente, observó el cristal y la mano que lo sostenía. Y sonrió. Sería rápido y sin sufrimiento. El dolor se iría, se iría…
    
    Pocos minutos después, un cuerpo femenino de 21 años yacía sin vida sobre un frío suelo de mosaico. La sangre que aún brotaba de su cortada muñeca izquierda manchaba de rojo la losa. Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza un trozo de fino cristal. 
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    Blanco. Todo a mi alrededor es blanco. Y sin embargo… este lugar no me provoca miedo, como donde estaba momentos atrás. No, ahora me siento tranquila, llena de paz…
    
    El fulgor se vuelve mas intenso y, por un instante, la luz me enceguece. Y el lugar se transforma, pero no en algo que yo conozca, no. Todo se convierte en una vorágine de pesadilla, constituida por caras familiares, ruidos familiares, olores familiares. Pero todo junto, tan cercano y a la vez tan distante…
    
    Otra vez esa luz refulgente y… todo vuelve a estar blanco. Pero no es solo mi alrededor. Ahora yo también soy blanca, formo parte de esta pureza infinita… _Yo también me he vuelto eterna._
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    _-Yamato…- _
    
    A pesar de todo, no puedo evitar el pensar en ti. Me engañaste, me traicionaste, _me usaste_… Y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de considerarte como una de las cosas mas valiosas que me dio la vida. Y ahora puedo pensar en ti sin dolor, sin ese sufrimiento que carcome el alma de los seres humanos y que no les deja vivir. Ahora que me he vuelto etérea, puedo pensar en ti sin ese sentimiento candente que antes me consumía la vida. Ahora puedo pensar en ti, sin rencor.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **vienen muy despacio y se van.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    Y digo… ¡pobre alma desamparada! Pobre enamorado sin remedio. Yo fui una victima, pero no fue tu culpa…¡cruel fue el destino, que quiso que yo me cruzara en tu camino justo ese día, en que tenias el alma desgarrada! No quisiste herirme, se que no quisiste hacerlo. Pero la soledad que tanto tiempo mantuviste había congelado tu corazón con escarcha, con ese hielo seco, difícil de derretir, y que al poseerlo por demasiado tiempo, quema por exceso de frialdad. Tenias acumulado dentro tanto amor, que no podías guardártelo. Pero al acabarse tus provisiones, el vacío que sentiste dentro al comprender que tu amor había sido erróneamente destinado volvió a helarte. Ese fue tu problema, pobre corazón encendido.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    Yamato se jalaba los cabellos de culpa. No podía haber sido tan idiota. Haberla dejado sola, en su departamento, en tal estado de depresión y con (aunque a el nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente) medios al alcance de su mano para suicidarse, había sido el peor error de su vida. Y pesaría en su conciencia por siempre. Por supuesto, no se había acercado al cuerpo, pues aun poseía un poco de cordura, y lo único que había hecho había sido llamar a Daisuke. Y darle la trágica noticia. No resistiendo mas, había dejado todo en manos de la Familia Motomiya y había corrido a refugiarse en la casa de Taichi. Afortunadamente, el moreno no le hizo muchos preguntas, porque le basto con enterarse lo que había sucedido a rasgos generales. Y considero que seria prudente dejar solo al rubio, para que se reconciliara con su propia conciencia.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    Aunque Taichi fue acertado al pensar que Yamato no agradecería su compañía, se equivoco con que el rubio quería estar solo. Ishida necesitaba a una sola persona a su lado, y en estos momentos, pronunciaba su nombre con voz temblorosa. Así que cuando Jiminisu apareció frente a el, con el cabello castaño mojado y en franco desorden, sin siquiera haberse quitado el impermeable que la protegía de la fuerte lluvia que se desarrollaba en el exterior, Yamato solo lo atribuyo a otra ilusión de su mente turbada.
    
    - ¿También yo he muerto, y estoy en el cielo?
    
    Jiminisu sabia que no había coquetería en su comentario, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una triste sonrisa.
    
    El rubio no volvió a levantar la cabeza, pidiendo al cielo que esos entes fantásticos dejaran de atormentarlo.
    
    Incapaz de expresarle con palabras lo que sentía, Kamiya se arrodillo a su lado y lo contuvo en un fuerte abrazó.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    **Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,**
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************
    
    Yamato se aferro a ella con fuerza. Era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que lo mantenía atado a tierra firme en este caos de lagrimas y pesadillas.
    
    - Te necesitaba… te necesitaba tanto…- le susurro al oído.
    
    Ella le impuso silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios. Sabia que no era el momento para que el hablara. No ahora, en el que los contornos de la vida se le volvían borrosos. No ahora, en que cada palabra era un sufrimiento. Luego lo haría. No ahora…
    
    Yamato la beso en los labios con ansias, en un débil intento por abandonar ese mundo de tristeza que el hondo sentimiento de culpa le había provocado.
    
    Jiminisu no le correspondió, pero tampoco lo aparto de su lado. Dejo que el explorara cada centímetro de su boca, hasta saciarse. Cuando el rubio se quedo sin aliento y se separo, fue ella quien le dio un beso no correspondido, pero esta vez corto y tranquilo. Luego, le acaricio una mejilla, y se levanto, al tiempo que decía:
    
    - Voy a buscarte algo de comer, estas…- sacudió la cabeza. Iba a decir "pálido como un muerto", pero se arrepintió en el ultimo instante-… muy pálido.
    
    ****************************************************************************************************************

**con mi sangre escribo este final.**

****************************************************************************************************************

A pesar de el trágico acontecimiento que había empañado ese día, Yamato no pudo evitar sentirse en paz. Acababa de tener la certeza de que iba a conseguir lo que mas deseaba en mundo, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

"Solo una cosa" se dijo el rubio, mirando el cielorraso de manera interrogante.

Una ráfaga de viento que entro por la ventana entreabierta, fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

_"Ahora solo te resta perdonarte a ti mismo, Yamato. Porque yo… yo ya lo he hecho"_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Comentarios? (no sean muy duros conmigo, es la primera vez que intento algo de este estilo) A mi mail eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com o en un review.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Estrella de la Tarde******


End file.
